Hiraizumi Sei
Perfil thumb|250px|Hiraizumi Sei *'Nombre:' 平泉成 (ひらいずみ せい) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Hiraizumi Sei *'Nombre real:' 平泉征七郎 *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Aichi, Japón *'Estatura:' 174 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Familia:' Esposa y dos hijos (Hiraizumi Kiriko y Hiraizumi Yota) *'Agencia:' Greenland Dramas *Nodoka no Niwa (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Spiral: Machikoujou no Kiseki (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Suna no Utsuwa (Fuji TV, 2019) *Giwaku (TV Asahi, 2019) *Iryu Sosa 5 (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.1 *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Showa Genroku Rakugo Shinju (NHK, 2018) *Kahogo no Kahoko SP (NTV, 2018) *Yami no Bansosha 2 (WOWOW, 2018) *Kono Koe wo Kimi ni (NHK, 2017) *Kahogo no Kahoko (NTV, 2017) *Yurusanai to Iu Bouryoku ni Tsuite Kangaero (NHK, 2017) *Cross Road 2 (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Iyana Onna (NHK BS Premium, 2016, ep5) *Setouchi Shonen Yakyu dan (TV Asahi, 2016) *99.9: Criminal Lawyer (TBS, 2016, ep10) *Kibougaoka no Hitobito (WOWOW, 2016) *Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa (NTV, 2016, ep7) *Cross Road (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Umi ni Furu (WOWOW, 2015) *Gisou no Fuufu (NTV, 2015) *Omotesando Koukou Gasshoubu! (TBS, 2015) *Genkai Shuraku Kabushikigaisha (NHK, 2015) *Marumaru Tsuma (NTV, 2015) *Utsukushiki Wana (TBS, 2015) *Dr. Nurse Aid (NTV, 2014) *Hakugin Jack (TV Asahi, 2014) *Tsui no Sumika (NHK, 2014) *Mama ga Ikita Akashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *SP~Keishichou Keigoka 4 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) *Tokyo Bandwagon (NTV, 2013) *SP~Keishichou Keigoka 3 (TV Asahi, 2013) *Amachan (NHK, 2013) *Doubles (TV Asahi, 2013) *Onna Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2013) *PRICELESS (Fuji TV, 2012, ep7) *Ikkyu-san (Fuji TV, 2012) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 10) *20-nen go no Kimi e (TBS, 2012) *SP~Keishichou Keigoka 2 (TV Asahi, 2012) *Kaseifu no Mita (NTV, 2011) *SP~Keishichou Keigoka (TV Asahi, 2011) *Kairoutei Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2011) *Himitsu no Kankei ~Sensei wa Doukyonin~ (BeeTV, 2011) *Ohisama (NHK, 2011) *Ikon Ari (TV Asahi, 2011) *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011, ep7-10) *Aji Ichimonme 2011 (TV Asahi, 2011) *Keishicho Keizoku Sosakan (TV Asahi, 2010) *Magerarenai Onna (NTV, 2010) *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (TBS, 2010, ep2) *Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara (TBS, 2009) *Haken no Oscar (NHK, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009) *Kurobe no Taiyo (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kagero no Tsuji 3 (NHK, 2009) *Chance! (Fuji TV, 2009) *Voice (Fuji TV, 2009, ep3) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Ano Senso wa Nan Datta no ka (TBS, 2008) *Medical Examiner Shinomiya Hazuki (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Kaze no Garden (Fuji TV, 2008) *Kagero no Tsuji 2 (NHK, 2008) *Seigi no Mikata (NTV, 2008) *ROOKIES (TBS, 2008, ep11) *Okusama wa Keishi Sokan 3 (Fuji TV, 2008) *CHANGE (Fuji TV, 2008) *Kinyo Prestige ''Kijura to Medaka (Fuji TV, 2008) *Koshonin (TV Asahi, 2008, ep7) *Sasaki Fusai no Jingi Naki Tatakai (TBS, 2008, ep1-2) *Ashita no Kita Yoshio (Fuji TV, 2008, ep6,8) *Gotaisetsu (NHK, 2008) *Loss Time Life (Fuji TV, 2008, Story 2) *Tokugawa Fuunroku (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Ten to Sen (TV Asahi, 2007) *Flight Panic (Fuji TV, 2007) *Glass no Kiba (TBS, 2007) *Shikaku Ukeoinin (TV Tokyo, 2007, ep3) *Kagero no Tsuji (NHK, 2007) *Ushi ni Negai wo: Love & Farm (Fuji TV, 2007, ep4) *Doubutsu 119 (NTV, 2007) *Hasshu Mawari Kuwayama Jube (TV Asahi, 2007, ep8) *Good Job (NHK, 2007) *Konshu Tsuma ga Uwaki Shimasu (Fuji TV, 2007, ep11) *Karei naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007) *Erai Tokoro ni Totsuide Shimatta! (TV Asahi, 2007) *Ruri no Shima SP (NTV, 2007) *Tatta Hitotsu no Koi (NTV, 2006) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories III (NTV, 2006) *Hacchobori no Shichinin season 6 (TV Asahi, 2006) *Message (MBS. 2006) *Akai Kiseki (TBS, 2006) *Jyoou no Kyoushitsu SP (NTV, 2006) *Ooku~Hana no Ran~ (Fuji TV, 2005) *Water Boys Finale (Fuji TV, 2005) *Ruri no Shima (NTV, 2005) *Last Present (NTV, 2004) *Kimi ga Omoide ni Naru Mae ni (Fuji TV, 2004) *Fire Boys (Fuji TV, 2004) *Sky High 2 (TV Asahi, 2004, ep3) *Ashita Tenki ni Naare (NTV, 2003) *Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (TBS, 2003) *Koufuku no Ouji (NTV, 2003) *Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003) *Chocolat (MBS, 2003) *Marusa!! (Fuji TV, 2003) *Tengoku no Daisuke e (NTV, 2003) *Tantei Kazoku (NTV, 2002) *Gokusen (NTV, 2002, ep12) *Honke no Yome (NTV, 2001) *Ashita ga Arusa (NTV, 2001, SP) *Jidan Kosho Jinnai Tamako Ura File (TBS, 2001) *Brand (Fuji TV, 2000) *Hensyuo (Fuji TV, 2000) *Out (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kanojotachi no Jidai (Fuji TV, 1999) *Happy Ai to Kando no Monogatari (TV Tokyo, 1999) *Yomigaeru Kinro (NTV, 1999) *Hakusen Nagashi ~Hatachi no Kaze (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kita no Kunikara '98 Jidai (Fuji TV, 1998) *Happy Mania (Fuji TV, 1998) *Shomuni (Fuji TV, 1998) *Beach Boys (Fuji TV, 1997) *Dear Woman (TBS, 1996) *Sono Ki ni Naru Made (TBS, 1996) *Hakusen Nagashi (Fuji TV, 1996) *For You (Fuji TV, 1995) *Aji Ichimonme (TV Asahi, 1995) *Watashi, Mikata Desu (TBS, 1995) *Shizuka naru don (NTV, 1994) *Wakamono no Subete (Fuji TV, 1994) *Natsuko no Sake (Fuji TV, 1994) *Jajauma Narashi (Fuji TV, 1993) *Onna wa Dokyo (NHK, 1992) *Kasuga no Tsubone (NHK, 1989) *Otoko Darou! (Fuji TV, 1988) *Aries no Otometachi (Fuji TV, 1987) *Abunai Deka (NTV, 1987, ep31) *Kono Ko Dare no Ko? (Fuji TV, 1986, ep8-9) *Inochi (NHK, 1986) *Sukeban Deka (Fuji TV, 1985) *Oregon Kara Ai (Fuji TV, 1984) *G-Men '82 (TBS, 1982, ep4) *Eyeful Daisakusen (TBS, 1973, ep3,35) Películas *My Retirement, My Life (2018) *Gold Medal Man (2016) *Shin Godzilla (2016) *Hana's Miso Soup (2015) *The Case of Hana & Alice (2015) voz de Kenji Kuroyanagi *Princess Jellyfish (2014) *Blindly in Love / Hakoiri Musuko no Koi (2013) *Kodomo Keisatsu (2013) *The Floating Castle / Nobo no Shiro (2012) *Japanese Salaryman NEO / Gekijoban Salaryman NEO (2011) *Ultraman Zero The Movie (2010) *Elevator to the Gallows / Shikeidai no Elevator (2010) *Soup Opera (2010) *Trick The Movie: Psychic Battle Royale / Gekijoban Trick: Reinosha Battle Royale (2010) *Nanase Futatabi: The Movie (2010) *Coach: 40-sai no Figure Skater (2009) *The Triumphant Return of General Rouge | General Rouge no Gaisen (2009) *Flavor of Happiness / Shiawase no Kaori (2008) *Chameleon (2008) *L: Change the World (2008) *The Glorious Team Batista (2008) *Cycle Soul Apartment / Tatoe Sekai Ga Owattemo (2007) *Fudeko & the Angel's Piano (2007) *Sun Scarred / Taiyo no kizu (2006) *Hana yori mo naho (2006) *Dead Run / Shisso (2005) *Tobi ga kururi to (2005) *Aegis / Bokoku no igisu (2005) *Kiss and Hurt / Kisu to kizu (2004) - Haruo *Otakus in Love / Koi no mon (2004) *Nobody Knows / Dare mo Shiranai (2004) - Tsukasa Nakanobu (convenience store manager) *Hana and Alice (2004) *Robot Contest / Robokon (2003) *Jump (2003) *Wild Berries / Hebi ichigo (2003) *Semi: Nakanai Semi (2003) *Living Hell / Iki-jigoku (2000) *Ultraman Gaia: The Battle in Hyperspace (1998) *Immoral Affairs / Fukigen na Kajitsu (1997) *An Obsession / Tsumetai chi (1997) *Shin sarariiman senka (1997) *Postman Blues (1997) *The Eel / Unagi (1997) *Paradise Lost / Shitsurakuen (1997) *Unlawful Stay / Fuho-taizai (1996) *Kids Return (1996) *Hotel Rose (1996) *(Haru) (1996) *Himeyuri no to (1995) *Tora-san 47 / Otoko wa tsurai yo: Haikei, Kuruma Torajiro sama (1994) *Bo no kanashimi (1994) *Violent Cop / Sono otoko, kyobo ni tsuki (1989) *Bakumatsu seishun graffiti: Ronin Sakamoto Ryoma (1986) *Throw Away Your Books, Rally in the Streets / Sho o suteyo machi e deyou (1971) *The Falcon Fighters | Rikugun hayabusa sentotai (1970) *Lady Boss / Onna kumicho (1970) *They Made Love / Nureta futari (1968) *The Snake Girl and the Silver-Haired Witch / Hebi musume to hakuhatsuma (1968) *Waka oyabun kyojo tabi (1967) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1964 *'Educación:' **Aichi Prefectural Okazaki Commercial High School **Okazaki Shiritsu Miyazaki Elementary School *'Aficiones:' La fotografía y el golf. *'Habilidades:' La guitarra *Después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria trabajó como botones en un hotel. *Su hijo mayor Yota es ex-actor y su hija Kiriko está a cargo de la promoción y organización de dramas y programas similares en TV Asahi. Enlaces *Perfil (Greenland) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Hiraizumi Sei1.jpg Hiraizumi Sei 2.jpg Hiraizumi Sei 3.jpg Hiraizumi Sei 4.jpg Hiraizumi Sei 5.jpg Categoría:JActor